Дети моря
by Hoshi-no-Inori
Summary: Несколько лет назад русалки отправили своих детей на сушу, чтобы лучше узнать людей и установить с ними контакт. Это история жизни и любви этих детей. Макото/Рин/Харука, Рэй/Нагиса, Сейджуро/Коу и др. ОС в количестве.
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

Долгое время люди думали, что они единственный разумный вид на планете. Они ошибались. В морских глубинах живет народ моря, чаще всего известный наземным жителям как русалки.

Долгое время два народа практически не сталкивались, но время шло, и люди все глубже и глубже погружаются морскую пучину. Наконец, в начале третьего тысячелетия нашей эры, жители моря решили вступить в контакт с наземными жителями.

Первым экспериментом стала отправленная на поверхность маленькая девочка, которая благодаря магии моря внешне совсем не отличалась от людей. Она была принята в семью и воспитывалась как обычный ребенок. Используя собранные ей знания, были подготовлены четверо детей, которых отправили на поверхность через два года после нее.

Именно этим детям и посвящена история…


	2. Глава 1

**Глава 1**

Апрель в этом году был прекрасен. Все деревья сакуры, словно сговорились между собой, и распустили свои цветы, заставляя тонуть город в мягком розовом море. Ветер подхватывал лепестки, закручивал их в только ему известный узор и, только вдоволь наигравшись, щедро осыпал ими проходящих мимо учеников. Сегодня они снова приступают к учебе, но это еще впереди. Пока они только ждут начала этого времени, кто с радостью, кто с тоской, кто с надеждой, а кто и со страхом. Но все они с неизменными улыбками знакомятся со своими будущими друзьями. Или встречают старых.

У ворот старшей школы Иватоби, опираясь спиной на каменную колонну у ворот, стояла девушка. На ней была традиционная школьная форма, ее длинные багрово-красные волосы были собраны в аккуратный хвост, позволяя только нескольким более коротким прядям обрамлять симпатичное личико. Казалось, что все внимание девушки приковано к телефону, который она держала в руках, но это впечатление было обманчиво. На самом деле ее рубиновые глаза смотрели на проходящих мимо нее школьников, в надежде увидеть среди этой толпы двух важных для нее людей. Наконец в самом конце аллеи она заметила двух парней, и на ее губах появилась улыбка облегчения.

Первым в глаза бросался высокий парень с русыми, отливающими на солнце светлой бронзой волосами и искрящимися глазами цвета весенней зелени. На его губах играла легкая улыбка и вместе со спокойным, скорее даже расслабленным взглядом она делала его удивительно притягательным для окружающих, и в особенности девушек. Рядом с ним спокойно шел его друг. Он был примерно на голову ниже, и со своими темными, иссиня-черными волосами мог бы сойти за обычного среднестатистического японца, если бы не его глаза. Невероятно синие и такие же чистые и глубокие как плещущееся вдалеке море, они показывали, что парень совсем не так прост, как кажется. В противоположность своему спутнику он был абсолютно спокоен, если не сказать равнодушен ко всему происходящему вокруг него. Тачибано Макото и Нанасе Харука.

Они шли молча и даже почти не смотрели друг на друга, но все равно у окружающих возникало ясное ощущение, что эти двое близкие друзья. Настолько близкие, что стали друг другу практически семьей. Братьями. А может и кем-то другим.

Девушка сделала пару шагов навстречу паре и выжидающе смотрела на них. Те остановились в паре метров от нее, и понадобилось всего несколько мгновений, чтобы немой вопрос во взгляде Тачибаны сменился искренними радостью и удивлением.

- Коу-чан?

На лице девушки расцвела искренняя улыбка. Это действительно была Мацуока Коу, младшая сестра Мацуоки Рина. Все четверо были друзьями детства, они знали друг друга с детского сада и виделись последний раз в младшей школе, когда им со своей семьей пришлось уехать в Австралию. С тех прошло три года, и эта встреча была практически чудом.

- Рада вновь видеть вас, Макото-кун, Харука-кун.

Теперь даже на губах Нанасе появилась легкая улыбка. Ведь если здесь Коу, значит и Рин тоже должен быть недалеко. Он уже собирался задать свой вопрос, но его опередил Макото.

- Линейка вот-вот начнется. Думаю, лучше будет спокойно поговорить после нее. Что думаешь, Коу-чан?

- Думаю, ты прав. Идемте. – И все трое отправились на спортивную площадку, где через пару минут должна была начаться линейка и произносить речь директор школы.

Харука слегка вопросительно взглянул на друга.

«Макото?»

«Подожди немного, Хару. Ты же видишь, что она не смогла бы спокойно говорить о Рине.»

«После линейки это изменится?»

«Тогда ей не придется говорить об этом с нами.»

Похоже, в этот раз телепатия Макото помогла ему узнать то, что не узнал в своих видениях Хару. Он прикрыл глаза, принимая ответ. Если его друг так спокоен и уверен в своих словах, значит, и он может не беспокоиться.

И хотя всю линейку Коу бросала задумчивые взгляды на ребят, после ее окончания все трое направились к доске объявлений, чтобы узнать распределение по классам. Там их встретило целое море людей, проплыть через которое казалось мало возможным. Ребята остановились в некоторой растерянности – стоит ли пытаться сделать это прямо сейчас или попробовать немного подождать пока толпа станет хоть немного поменьше. Но погрузиться в раздумья они не успели.

- Попались!

В этот момент Хару понял, что имел в виду Макото. Точнее кого. Хадзуки Нагису, еще одного их друга детства. И последнего, четвертого участника их команды по плаванию. Именно вместе с ним они два года подряд одерживали победы по всем номинациям турнира среди команд младших школ. За те три года, что они учились в разных школах, тот почти не изменился - короткие светлые волосы, завивающиеся на концах, красные глаза, чуть светлее чем у Коу, и самое главное – неизменная улыбка. Наверно, невозможно было найти девушку, которая не назвала этого ребенка милым.

Увидев удивление на лицах друзей, тот улыбнулся еще шире.

- Это так здорово, что мы снова будем учиться в одном классе.

- А ты уже видел списки? – в голосе Коу звучал легкий интерес.

- Ага. Просто тихо пролез практически под ногами.

- Может ты и где кабинет знаешь? – с улыбкой посмотрел на друга Макото.

- Угу. За мной! – Мальчишка весело побежал к зданию школы.

Остальные только переглянулись и пошли за одноклассником.

После официальных мероприятий друзья поднялись на крышу школы. Нагиса сразу же налетел на остальных с вопросами.

- Мако-чан! Хару-чан! Вы учились вместе и в средней школе? Когда ты вернулась, Коу-чан? И где Рин-чан? Почему его здесь нет?

Девушка поникла.

- Мой брат… Он не поступил в Иватоби.

- Что!? – Даже на лице Хару было заметно некоторое удивление.

- Брат сказал, что не хочет иметь с вами ничего общего и поступил в Самедзуку. – Казалось девушка вот-вот заплачет.

Парни переглянулись, и Макото спросил: «А он как-нибудь объяснял почему?» Девушка помотала головой: «Нет, только сказал, что вы ему надоели».

- Тогда не думаю, что это что-нибудь серьезное. – Все в легком недоумении посмотрели на Макото. – Иначе он не стал бы отмалчиваться.

- Ты правда так думаешь?

Парень только кивнул ей в ответ, и девушка смогла лишь облегченно улыбнуться.

- Плохо, что здесь нет Рин-чана, но мы с вами все равно теперь будем плавать вместе. Правда, Хару-чан, Мако-чан? – На лице Нагисы снова была широкая улыбка.

- В старшей Иватоби нет клуба плаванья. – Попыталась опустить его с небес на землю Коу.

- Мы его откроем. – Тихий голос Хару прозвучал как никогда уверенно.

- Но кто будет нашим куратором?

- Амаката-сенсей, - ответил за друга Макото. – Она только стала учителем, а значит у нее точно нет других клубов. Плюс она наш классный руководитель. У нас все получится.

Коу недоверчиво посмотрела на друзей.

- Вы двое так уверены в этом?

- Абсолютно, - теперь, когда они встретились с Нагисой, Коу и Михо-сан, Хару был полностью уверен в своих ведениях.

- Значит завтра после занятий идем к сенсею? – Нагиса был готов сделать это хоть сейчас, но было достаточно поздно, и всем надо было идти по домам.

- Договорились. – Ребята кивнули друг другу и решили сразу обменяться телефонами. Когда они уходили с крыши, Макото с Хару немного задержались.

«Хорошо сыграл.»

В телепатической речи Макото слышались искренние похвала и облегчение – он до самого конца боялся, что Коу заподозрит его друга в неискренности.

«Не стоит. Ты ведь почувствовал их еще до того мы с ними встретились?»

«Да. Наши имена в их мыслях слышались достаточно ясно.»

«Но мне ты об этом не сказал…»

В его мыслях прозвучала настолько по-детски наигранная обида, что Макото не удержался и широко ему улыбнулся.

«Ну имею я право хоть раз устроить тебе приятный сюрприз, сохранив тайну? А то с твоими способностями это практически невозможно…»

Хару искренне улыбнулся другу, от чего его сердце непроизвольно замерло, и направился к лестнице.

Было уже поздно, а он так хотел поплавать в океане.


	3. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

Первый учебный день старшеклассника Мацуоки Рина начинался неожиданно хорошо. Поставленный прошлым вечером будильник прозвенел, как и было положено, в шесть, на традиционной пробежке он не встретил никого из знакомых, и даже не испортился чайник.

Последнее было особенно странно. То, что Рина опасно пускать на кухню, его семья поняла практически сразу. В его присутствии вода обязательно выкипала, рис пригорал, а в особых случаях еще и выключались микроволновки. В итоге парня к плите просто не подпускали, и завтрак его сестра, которая любила поспать чуть подольше, всегда делала с вечера.

Парень поспешно позавтракал (испытывать неожиданную удачу на предмет того, успеет ли он на автобус ему совсем не хотелось) и направился в свою комнату – академия Самедзука была закрытым заведением, и ему еще предстояло сложить свои последние личные вещи.

Минут через десять он уже стоял перед высоким зеркалом, убеждаясь, что с его внешностью все в порядке.

- Замечательно выглядишь. Тебе идет белый.

Рин обернулся на стоящую в дверях сестру, заспанный вид которой вызвал почти незаметную улыбку на его хмуром лице.

- Ужа встала? А я собирался идти будить.

- Как видишь. Иди сюда – я немного поправлю.

Девушка расправила ворот его форменного пиджака и попыталась привести в порядок волосы брата. Как всегда неудачно – несколько тонких прядей выбились из остальной массы и падали на лицо Рина. Впрочем, они вели себя так с детства, и парень привык не обращать на них внимания.

После этого Коу замерла на несколько мгновений в задумчивости. Ее брат видел, что она раздумывает, стоит ли ей в очередной раз поднимать тему, о которой они регулярно говорят уже больше месяца и которая надоела ему самому настолько, что он был готов практически ругаться…

Но, к его абсолютному удивлению, девушка вздохнула и сказала совсем другое.

- Удачи в школе.

- Спасибо. – Это было единственное, что он мог сказать ей в ответ. После чего Рин подхватил свою сумку с вещами и направился к выходу.

После коротких молчаливых объятий на прощание парень неспешно побрел на автобусную остановку, которая находилась в нескольких домах от дома их семьи, где сейчас оставалась жить одна Коу.

Продолжая утреннюю череду приятных случаев, автобус подошел всего через пару минут. Рин зашел в полупустой салон, огляделся и занял место в самом конце салона.

Всю дорогу его взгляд был направлен в окно, и со стороны могло показаться, что он просто разглядывает пейзаж. Но мысли парня были очень далеки от реальности, и на самом деле он глубоко погрузился в свои воспоминания.

В его голове всплывали картины его раннего детства: то, как он познакомился с Харукой и Макото, их игры в детском саду, то, как они вчетвером пошли в школу и попали в один класс, их первые победы в плавании и первая победа в эстафете, когда к ним в команду пришел Нагиса…

И его разговоры с ними за день до отъезда. Всякий раз, когда он вспоминал об этом, его сердце болезненно сжималось, а на глазах выступали слезы. Он до сих пор не мог решить, правильно ли он поступил, рассказав все им, правильно ли поступил, уехав в Австралию, и, наконец, правильно ли поступил, что поддался на уговоры и вернулся в Японию.

Он и в Самедзуку поступил, скорее потому что не хотел встречаться с ними (о том, что он боится этой встречи, парень признался себе с трудом). Его сестра же решила, что они поссорились, и поставила себе целью помирить давних друзей. Именно с этим вопрос она приставала к нему около месяца, и именно поэтому узнавала в Центре, куда они поступают. Рин в ответ на ее попытки только горько усмехался – знай она правду, она вела бы себя совсем по-другому. Харука и Макото наверняка расскажут ей, что случилось в тот день, и тогда она тоже отвернется от него…

Автобус подъезжал к академии.

Академия Самедзука была одной из самых престижных школ в городе. Долгое время здесь учились только мальчики, но пять лет назад это правило было отменено и в академию стали принимать и девочек. Данное изменение никак не затронуло качество образования и тот факт, что все студенты жили в общежитиях на территории школы. Именно к одному из них и направился Рин сразу после линейки и знакомства со списками классов (еще одно преимущество подобных заведений – малое количество народу).

Главным плюсом этого общежития для Рина стала его близость к морю. Это означало, что в комнате всегда будет пахнуть морской солью, а при удаче можно будет дважды в день плавать в открытом океане. Любому другому человеку это не играло бы большой роли, но для него это было практически жизненно необходимо.

Управляющий просмотрел списки жильцов, нашел его имя и назвал номер комнаты, добавив, что его сосед уже там. Рин чуть поморщился – ему было бы намного удобней жить одному, но в таких комнатах живут только третьеклассники, а значит его в лучшем случае ждет только максимально отсутствующий и абсолютно безразличный к нему сосед.

Но когда он открыл дверь, то понял что сегодняшний лимит удачи исчерпан – своего соседа он где-то видел. Рин настолько задумался над вопросом, где они могли встретиться, и, самое главное, чем это ему грозило, что не сразу услышал вопрос.

- Так это ты мой сосед?

- А?

- Я говорю, что ты тоже будешь жить здесь, а значит ты – мой сосед по комнате.

- М… Похоже. – Буркнул в ответ Рин, сейчас его сосед чем-то неуловимо напоминал ему Нагису.

- Тогда давай знакомиться. Нитори Аичиро.

В этот момент Рин понял, где видел этого парня с пепельными волосами и голубыми глазами – на его последнем турнире в младшей школе. Их команда тогда стала абсолютными призерами, а команда этого парня стала второй. Именно это и стало единственной причиной, по которой он обратил на них чуть большее внимание – запоминал потенциальных соперников.

И теперь от этого парня было не отвертеться – он наверняка присоединится к школьной команде также как и Рин. В любом случае ему не оставалось ничего кроме как ответить, пусть и с большой неохотой.

- Мацуока Рин.

- Рад знакомству, Мацуока-сан. Вам какая кровать удобней: сверху или снизу? – И кивнул головой на двуярусную кровать.

- Снизу. – Рин подошел и поставил сумку на свое место.

- Хорошо.

Следующий час парни разбирали свои вещи, лишь изредка обращаясь к друг к другу на предмет того, где чья полка и где чьи вещи будут лежать. Рин закончил со своими вещами и уже хотел убрать сумку подальше, но заметил на дне что-то, что он туда не складывал. Он достал предмет и развернул ткань, в которую тот был завернут.

На лице парня застыло искреннее изумление. Это были рамки с фотографиями: когда он с друзьями только поступил в младшую школу, после чемпионата в шестом классе вместе со всем их клубом и одна из последних фотографий из Австралии, где он вместе со своей семьей. Несколько мгновений парень раздумывал, что с ними делать, но потом они все же заняли свое место над кроватью. Рин с улыбкой задержал руку на последней фотографии – Коу знала, что ее брат никогда не взял бы их сам.

Из раздумий парня вывел голос соседа.

- Мацуока-сан, вы учились в младшей школе Иватоби, верно? Я помню вашу команду. С того момента я восхищался вами, вы…

Парня прервал вежливый стук в дверь, и он кинулся открывать. На пороге стояла девушка в темной юбке и форменном белом пиджаке. Ее темно-зеленые волосы доходили до пояса, а короткая челка оставляла открытыми искрящиеся медово-оранжевые глаза. Она оглядела парней и спросила: «Кто из вас Мацуока Рин?»

Парень чуть удивленно посмотрел на гостью и подошел к ней.

- Это я. В чем дело?

- Микошиба Като, твой семпай. – Девушка заметила недоумение на его лице и пояснила. – Это система в нашей школе. Каждый первокурсник закреплен за учеником со старшего курса, который помогает ему при необходимости. Я пришла познакомиться и пригласить на экскурсию по академии. Пойдешь?

- Что же, лишним не будет.

- Тогда за мной. – Девушка развернулась и гордо направилась к выходу. Рин в ответ на это тихо усмехнулся и отправился за ней.

Территория академии была достаточно большой, и даже краткая экскурсия заняла несколько часов. К чести девушки стоило сказать, что информацию о том, где и как ее можно будет найти, она рассказала в самом начале, а во время прогулки давала первокурснику полезные советы, что и как можно делать, а за что последует наказание. В итоге к концу дня Рин решил, что перед ним не просто красивая девочка, какой она показалась ему в начале, а человек, который действительно сможет ему помочь хотя бы в некоторых делах.

Когда они закончили с основной экскурсией, Рин обратился с ней к вопросом.

- Могу я прямо сегодня записаться в клуб?

- Хм… Неожиданно, обычно первокурсники делают это только через пару дней после начала семестра. А какой клуб тебя интересует?

- Плавание.

- А раньше ты им занимался?

- Да, с младшей школы.

- Тогда, думаю, никаких сложностей не возникнет. Я передам брату. Мой брат, Микошиба Сейджуро – капитан команды. Просто приходи завтра после занятий в бассейн.

В это время они вернулись к общежитию и настало время прощаться.

- Спасибо. И… Это нормально, что я обратился к тебе с просьбой?

- Абсолютно. Во-первых, я – твой семпай и обязана тебе помогать. Во-вторых, я иногда помогаю брату как менеджер. И в-третьих… - девушка подошла и чмокнула парня в щечку. – В-третьих, ты мне понравился.

Като хитро улыбнулась и направилась к своему общежитию, оставляя смущенного Рина одного и в растерянности. В голове парня же звучала только одна мысль.

«Лучше бы сломался будильник».


	4. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

- Нет. – Тон, с которым ответила ребятам Амаката-сенсей, не допускал никаких возражений.

- Но почему, сенсей? – Нагиса добавил в голос слезливые нотки.

Учительница строго посмотрела на друзей, которые, как и договаривались, пришли к ней сразу после уроков с просьбой стать куратором клуба.

- Я – преподаю литературу, и я никак не связана со спортом.

- Но вы – наш классный руководитель, и я думаю, вы не хотите нам лишних проблем. – Тихо и с хитрой улыбкой в глазах произнес Макото.

Женщина испугано вздрогнула.

- О чем вы?

- Если вы не согласитесь, мы будет лазить в бассейны других школ. Например, в Самедзуку. - Голос и лицо Хару не оставляли ни малейших сомнений в правдивости его слов.

Заметно побледневшая сенсей вопросительно посмотрела в глаза его другу.

«Вы в самом деле можете такое сделать?»

«Да, каа-тян*».

«Вас могут поймать».

«Не исключено».

«Есть опасность, что вас раскроют».

«Но пока же не раскрыли».

Нагиса и Коу шокировано смотрели на своих друзей – то, что эти двое прибегнут к шантажу, стало для них полной неожиданностью. Хару и Макото же, в свою очередь, с вызовом смотрели на преподавателя. Они поиграли в гляделки еще некоторое время, после чего женщина опустила голову и печально вздохнула, смирившись с происходящим.

- Я согласна… Но при одном условии.

Обрадовавшиеся было ребята вопросительно посмотрели на сенсея.

- Вы ведь собираетесь участвовать в чемпионате, верно? – друзья переглянулись и утвердительно кивнули. – Значит вам понадобится еще один участник. Вы должны будите найти его в течение недели после открытия клуба, иначе я его закрою. Вам всё понятно?

Четверка зависла ровно на мгновение.

- Так точно, сенсей! – Крик Нагисы, казалось, был слышен по все школе.

*каа-тян – самое неформальное обращение к матери в Японии. (Традиционно – Ока-сан).

Через некоторое время все пятеро уже стояли возле заброшенного школьного бассейна.

- Я, конечно, догадывалась, что все плохо... Но не настолько...

Трое парней согласно кивнули. Разбитая плитка, потрескавшаяся краска, большое количество травы – это был только неполный список проблем.

Сенсей широко улыбнулась.

- Приводить бассейн в порядок тоже вам.

Подростки заметно сникли – плавать им всем хотелось уже сейчас.

- Понятно, почему Ама-тян уточнила «после открытия клуба». - Нехарактерно грустно протянул Нагиса.

Макото согласно кивнул.

- Нам тут как минимум неделю все ремонтировать.

- И деньги на работу нам школа не выделит. – Все повернулись на молчавшего до этого момента Хару. В ответ на их недоуменные взгляды тот пояснил. – Мы только открываемся, и никаких достижений у нас еще нет.

- Что же, - начала Коу, голосом решительным настолько, что вздрогнули все до единого. – Давайте внимательно тут все осмотрим и выясним, что нам надо будет делать. А я вечером составлю оптимальный план и список всего необходимо.

- Хорошая мысль, Коу-чан. – Похвалил менеджера клуба будущий капитан (то, что им станет Макото, было решено еще на обеде).

Не говоря больше ни слова, друзья приступили к делу.

Детальный осмотр бассейна занял несколько часов, и когда он был закончен, солнце уже клонилось к закату. И когда они только вышли за ворота школы, Нагиса задумчиво протянул:

- Знаете, я тут одну вещь вспомнил… - Трое его друзей взволнованно переглянулись – странная осведомленность этого парня в некоторых делах пугала даже их. – Наш старый клуб собираются сносить.

- Ты о том, где мы занимались в младшей школе, Нагиса-кун?

- О нем самом. – Ответил тот Коу. – Я просто подумал, что нам всем стоит сходить туда в последний раз. Что думаете, Коу-чан, Хару-чан, Мако-чан?

- Думаю, это прекрасная идея. – Ответил ему с неизменной улыбкой последний. – Мы не были там с того дня, как закончили школу.

После этого Макото посмотрел на часы, прикидывая время.

- Здание заброшено, нам всем следует сходить и переодеться. Давайте встретимся там в районе половины девятого. Всех устраивает? – Его друзья молча кивнули в ответ. – Вот и отлично.

Ребята разошлись, торопившись домой.

Коу позвонила брату еще на станции, пока ждала поезд, но тот сбросил ее звонок. Девушка тихо вздохнула – похоже, он по какой-то причине не хотел с ней разговаривать. И поэтому она счастливо улыбнулась, когда через несколько минут Рин перезвонил ей сам.

- Алло.

-Коу? Что-то случилось?

- А? Нет, ничего такого… Просто захотела позвонить.

- Хм. Неужели? – В голосе Рина слышалась добрая насмешка.

- Они-чан! Да, просто захотела. Почему ты не взял трубку?

- Я разговаривал с капитаном клуба, Микошибой Сейджуро. И он предложил мне сразу пройти испытание.

- Вот как. Значит ты теперь в команде?

- А как же? А у тебя там как?

- Замечательно. Михо-оне-сама* стала нашим учителем литературы и классным руководителем.

- Оне-сама? Ты говоришь о кураторе проекта и основательнице Центра?

- Да, о ней.

На другом конце провода повисла тишина.

- А она не говорила, зачем ей это? – Причина, по которой эта женщина решилась на такой шаг, была для парня непонятна.

- Нет. Но у нее и возможности не было – Нагиса-кун постоянно крутился рядом.

- Нагиса-кун? Хадзуки? Вы учитесь в одной школе?

- Даже в одном классе. Они-чан… Им тебя не хватает. – Легкая ностальгическая улыбка.

- Не начинай этот разговор опять.

- Хорошо… Они-чан, оне-сама согласилась стать куратором клуба.

- Вот как. – Тихое хмыканье. – Я думал, она будет сопротивляться до последнего.

Коу рассмеялась, вспоминая реакцию сенсея и удивляясь, насколько точно угадал ее брат.

- Она и сопротивлялась. До того момента, пока Хару-кун не сказал, что полезет в ваш бассейн.

- Сумасшедший. Его могли бы поймать, и это обернулось бы проблемами минимум для школы. – О том, какими проблемами это могло обернуться для самих ребят и для их общей тайны, говорить было не нужно.

- Оне-сама тоже так решила. Но поставила нам условие.

- Да? Вполне ожидаемо. И какое?

- В течение недели найти четвертого участника команды. И перед этим своими силами отремонтировать школьный бассейн.

- Сочувствую… Значит эти двое примут участие в чемпионате. А ты?

- Я – менеджер клуба. Сам понимаешь, собрать еще и женскую команду в Иватоби практически невозможно.

- С учетом закрытого несколько лет клуба? Шансы нулевые.

- О! Точно! Я вспомнила, зачем звонила. – На том конце провода послышалось вопросительное хмыканье. – Тот клуб, в котором мы занимались в младшей школе, собираются сносить.

- Зачем ты мне это говоришь? – Голос Рина был неожиданно холоден.

- Нагиса-кун предложил нам всем сегодня сходить туда. Я подумала, что…

- Я не приду.

- Я знала, что ты так скажешь, но все равно хочу, чтоб ты знал. – Напряженная тишина. – Мы собираемся там в полдевятого, приходи… Если передумаешь. Ребята… Они будут рады тебя видеть.

В разговоре повисла напряженная тишина.

- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

- Ни-чан?

- Извини, Коу, но наши отношения не та вещь, в которую я хотел бы тебя втягивать… Хотя бы сейчас.

- Значит Макото-кун был прав.

- Что? О чем ты?

- Неважно, мне действительно не стоит в это вмешиваться. – Она обернулась в окно и посмотрела на приближающуюся станцию. – Извини, поезд уже приехал, не могу больше говорить.

- Конечно. Звони, если что случится. – В голосе брата звучала искренняя забота.

- Хорошо, ни-чан.

Девушка широко улыбнулась и выключила телефон. Теперь стоило поторопиться домой.

*оне-сама – уважительное обращение к старшей сестре в Японии.


	5. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

Старое здание было уже наполовину разрушено. Большая часть стекол была выбита ветром, краска размыта дождями, штукатурка отваливалась от старости, а стены обваливались просто от ветхости – все это вызывало у ребят ассоциацию с низкопробным ужастиком.

- Оказывается наш школьный бассейн еще в хорошем состоянии. А ты уверен, что это точно безопасно, Нагиса-кун? – Макото повернулся к другу.

- Конечно уверен. Идемте скорее.

Они все уже сделали несколько шагов к зданию, но шум мотора заставил их остановиться и обернуться.

Из темноты вынырнул простой фургончик доставки пиццы, остановившийся всего в паре метров от ребят. Сидевший за рулем светловолосый мужчина несколько мгновений смотрел на них с немым вопросом, а друзья разглядывали его, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда они могли его знать. Наконец водитель произнес:

- Тоже пришли в последний раз посмотреть на старый клуб?

Радостный крик узнавания нарушил тишину ночи.

- Тренер Сасабе!

- Йо. Давно не виделись, ребятки. – Мужчина широко улыбнулся ученикам. Те ответили ему не менее счастливой реакцией.

Тренер смотрел на своих бывших учеников, сравнивая его с детьми из своих воспоминаний. Он хорошо помнил трех мальчиков и девочку только начавших учится в школе, но уже желающих заниматься в бассейне. Сначала он отнесся к ним скептически, но когда позволил им впервые проплыть дистанцию… Свисток просто выпал у него изо рта и с тихим всплеском упал в воду. Мужчина впервые за свою недолгую карьеру увидел такие таланты – казалось, все четверо должны были родиться рыбами, и лишь по нелепой насмешке судьбы стали людьми, настолько естественным было каждое их движение…

Из воспоминаний его вернул веселый голос Нагисы.

- О чем задумались, тренер?

- Да вот, вспоминаю, какими вы все пришли в клуб. Кто бы тогда мог подумать, что вы станете моими лучшими учениками, и вами будет гордиться вся школа.

- Я помню, как вы на нас смотрели, - рассмеялась Коу. – Хотели выгнать, как только увидели.

- Это точно. Но в третьем классе все же выставили на индивидуальные заплывы.

- Даже так вы оказались самыми младшими на соревнованиях. Что, впрочем, не помешало вам победить. – Ответил Макото с некоторой гордостью тренер.

- Жаль я к вам пришел только в четвертом классе, - по-детски обиженно произнес Нагиса. – А в команду и вовсе попал только в пятом…

- Скажу тебе по секрету, после отборочных испытаний по мне подошел Рин и сказал, что для одиночных заплывов я могу выбирать кого угодно, но последним участником для эстафеты должен стать именно ты. – На лице тренера было явное непонимание.

- Правда? Рин-чан действительно так сказал?

- Да, мы втроем разговаривали об этом во время отбора. А Рин просто высказал тренеру наше общее мнение. – Опередил тренера с ответом Макото.

- Вот как… - Мужчина задумчиво поднял голову к ночному небу. – О таких деталях он не упоминал.

Подростки улыбнулись, вспоминая, что подобное поведение было нормальным для их друга.

- Но мы же не ошиблись, - подал голос молчавший до этого Хару. – Эстафету мы тогда выиграли.

- И не только ее. – Коу улыбнулась другу – те два года они побеждали во всех номинациях. – Точно! Тренер, а что с теми командными наградами?

- До закрытия клуба они находились в кабинете директора. После их отдали мне как вашему тренеру. Хотите их забрать, парни?

Те переглянулись, и Макото ответил за всех.

- Пока нет. Думаю, они могут остаться у вас еще на некоторое время.

- Как скажешь. Что ж… Рад был вас видеть, но мне надо ехать. Захотите поговорить – приходите в гости, адрес вы знаете.

- Обязательно. – Дети кивнули почти синхронно, что заставило тренера широко улыбнуться. Он махнул ученикам на прощание и нажал на педаль газа, уводя свой фургончик в неширокий переулок.

Четверка проводила его взглядом, а затем снова повернулась к дверям.

- Идемте быстрее. – Глаза Нагисы пугали своим энтузиазмом.

Коу согласно кивнула.

- Да, давайте поторопимся, а то будет совсем поздно.

Хару бросил быстрый взгляд на лучшего друга, отставшего на пару шагов.

«Он не подойдет».

«Знаю. Но надеяться-то мне никто не мешает».

Хару прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь с его словами.

Мацуока Рин стоял в густой тени ночной улицы и смотрел на своих друзей. Глядя на то, как весело они разговаривают с тренером, хотелось просто наплевать на все и подойти к ним, широко улыбнуться и оказаться сжатым в их объятьях…

Останавливало парня то самое воспоминание об их последней встрече и преследовавший его с того времени кошмар, в котором двое самых важных его сердцу людей с ненавистью отталкивают его, приказывая исчезнуть из их жизни. Ему оставалось только наблюдать за ними издалека, боясь подойти ближе, чтобы ни они, ни сестра не услышали его присутствия.

…Увидев, что фургончик едет в его строну, Рин метнулся за угол ближайшего дома в надежде успеть спрятаться. Напрасно – тот остановился, и парень услышал голос бывшего тренера: «Рин?». Все, что он мог сделать, было остановиться и подойти к мужчине.

- Здравствуйте, Сасабе-сенсей.

Бывший тренер удивленно смотрел на своего бывшего ученика, удивляясь нехарактерной для него печали и глубокой тоске в глазах. За неимением каких-либо предположений он спросил парня напрямую.

- Почему ты здесь? – Рин вздрогнул. – Почему ты не с ними?

Плечи подростка поникли еще больше, он опустил голову и ответил нехарактерно тихим для него голосом.

- Они не будут рады меня видеть… - Немой вопрос. – Я… Я сказал им слова, которых не следовало говорить.

- Неужели ты думаешь, что они тебя все еще не простили? – Все поведение мужчины выражало недоверие.

Парень горько усмехнулся в ответ.

- Тренер, как думаете, сколько мы знакомы? – Не дожидаясь ответа. – С пяти лет. Я не думаю, я знаю.

Мужчина ненадолго задумался и попытался возразить.

- Вы не виделись три года, за это время многое могло поменяться.

- Многое, но не это.

Тренер тяжело вздохнул.

- Ладно, видимо не мне тебя убеждать. Скажи хоть, как в Австралии были дела? Как тренировки? Друзей завел? Девушку?

В ответ на последнюю фразу парень заметно смутился, вызывая широкую улыбку у мужчины.

- Тренер! Не надо так!

- Извини, извини. А все-таки?

Парень взъерошил волосы, собираясь с мыслями. О том, насколько они с Коу не сошлись с одноклассниками, рассказывать не стоило. Также как и о том, как они уговаривали акул в шутку погоняться за ними, или как они отомстили им всем в день отлета. После некоторой паузы Рин все же ответил.

- Даже не знаю, что вам сказать. Тренировался много, друзей не завел, девушку тоже... Разве что в последний день с одной интересной личностью познакомился, но про нее вам лучше сестру спрашивать, это Коу с ней решила переписываться.

- Вот как… И как тренировки? Наверняка был самым лучшим? – Бывший тренер широко улыбнулся.

- Ага. Как же иначе? – Парень радостно усмехнулся в ответ.

Увидев такую реакцию, Сасабе наконец расслабился и тихо вздохнул с облегчением.

- Вот теперь я хоть немного узнаю своего ученика. А то совсем сам на себя похож не был.

Рин на мгновение удивился, а потом на его лице появилась почти незаметная, но искренняя улыбка, а в глаза вернулась хоть малая толика их блеска.

- Действительно. – В следующую минуту парень поклонился. – Спасибо, сенсей.

Тренер возмущенно замахал руками.

- Ну что ты, все в порядке, вы все еще остаетесь моими любимыми учениками. Знаешь… - Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, - наверно я сам немного виноват в закрытии клуба. Я постоянно сравнивал своих учеников с вами и в результате не видел их собственные таланты.

- Теперь это уже не изменишь.

- Да, прошлое не вернуть. Все, что мы можем – это самим строить свое будущее, исправляя ошибки. Например, я бы с радостью снова пошел работать тренером в клуб, будь у меня такая возможность. – Мужчина улыбнулся своим мыслям. – Тебе тоже стоит вспомнить об этом, Рин.

На этих словах парню пришла в голову неожиданная мысль, но ее стоило хорошо обдумать. Сделать это сразу ему помешал сигнал телефона, напоминающий, что ему стоит возвращаться в общежитие.

- Извините, тренер. Был рад вас видеть, но мне пора – не хочу получить замечание во второй же день.

- Конечно, беги.

Сасабе еще некоторое время смотрел вслед удаляющемуся в темноту парню, тихо усмехнулся своим мыслям: «Молодежь…» и завел двигатель, возвращаясь к работе: за ночь ему предстояло выполнить немало заказов.


	6. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

На следующий день, сразу после школы, друзья, чтобы не тянуть время, поехали в строительный магазин.

- Итак, вот список. - Потрясла Коу листочком перед друзьями. - Пойдем все вместе или разделимся?

- Вместе! Так веселее. - Ни секунды не раздумывая ответил Нагиса.

- М... Только за. Хару? - Макото бросил на друга вопросительный взгляд.

- Я не против.

- Ура! - Нагиса с громкими криками побежал вперед друзей.

Магазин был большим, но найти там все необходимое не составляло особого труда. Изредка возникающие у ребят проблемы с выбором решал Хару, просто указывая на тот или иной товар. Конечно, когда парень в первый раз невесомо пробежался пальцами по мешкам со штукатуркой, а потом без каких либо комментариев взял один из них, который позже, по словам консультанта, оказался для них самым подходящим, Коу решила, что это просто совпадение. Но когда подобное повторилось несколько раз, она уже устала удивляться и позволила другу самому выбирать материалы, пусть и таким непонятным способом.

Наконец, после нескольких часов подобных поисков, все необходимое для ремонта бассейна уже лежало в коляске.

- Все взяли. – Коу последний раз пробежала глазами список. – Можно идти на кассу. А где Хару-кун?

Все трое удивленно огляделись по сторонам, но парня нигде не было видно.

- Я поищу его, Коу-чан, а вы с Нагисой-куном идите пока платить. Я позвоню, если что.

Они двое кивнули и направились к выходу, а Макото побежал в ту, сторону, где чувствовал своего друга, в надежде, что тот еще не успел ничего натворить. И он успел как раз к тому моменту, когда тот начинал расстегивать рубашку, собираясь залезть в аквариум с рыбками.

Макото схватил его за плечо, разворачивая лицом к себе, и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

«Тебе настолько плохо?»

«Почти целый день вне воды. А я переношу это хуже чем вы».

«Извини, не думал, что так затянется».

«Все в порядке, ты не виноват».

«Знаю… До дома никак не потерпишь?»

«Нет».

«Тогда идем, хоть голову под кран опустишь».

Хару молча кивнул, и Макото за руку повел его в сторону уборных (о том, что это не совсем прилично, парни решили забыть). Там Хару сразу же сунул голову под воду, и его друг почувствовал волну исходящего от него слабого облегчения. Сам Макото только умылся, пусть и не думая вытираться – для него подобные ситуации были не настолько неприятны, Коу же сделала подобное, когда они только зашли в магазин. И сейчас он стоял чуть в стороне, позволяя другу подольше насладиться прохладной водой.

Заставил его вздрогнуть входящий звонок от менеджера: она явно хотела поинтересоваться, где они.

- Хару, это Коу. Я отвечу ей, и мы пойдем, хорошо? – Он хотел уже выйти за дверь, но странное предчувствие заставило его замереть. – Пожалуйста, не натвори ничего напоследок, ладно?

Тот молча проводил друга взглядом и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Умывальника было мало, хотелось полностью погрузиться в воду, а в данных условиях способов сделать это было не так много.

Хару прислушался к воде, заставляя проснуться свой Дар провидца – осуществлять подобное можно было только точно зная, что ему ничего за это не будет. Убедившись в благоприятном исходе, парень сосредоточился на других своих силах…

От телефонного разговора Макото отвлек внезапный шум воды и услышанная им чужая паника.

- Извини, Коу-чан, тут ЧП. Перезвоню чуть позже.

Макото убрал телефон и уверенно пошел навстречу выбегающим людям, легко касаясь их разума, заставляя их пропускать его. Для того чтобы догадаться, что случилось надо было просто знать его друга.

Харука стоял посреди комнаты и блаженно улыбался под импровизированным водопадом – увеличить напор воды с помощью его сил, заставляя трубу сломаться именно в этом месте, не составляло никакого труда. Из слабого подобия Нирваны его вывели почти неслышные шаги друга и слабое ощущение холода, заставившее стены покрыться почти незаметной изморозью. Вместе с создаваемой Даром Макото тягучей атмосферой это было явным показателем, насколько невероятный на первый взгляд поступок он совершил – вывел из себя своего лучшего друга, считавшегося почти всеми образцом дружелюбия.

«Харука.»

Парень вздрогнул – даже в одной этой фразе чувствовалась явная угроза.

«Макото.»

«Ты точно ничего не хочешь мне сказать?»

«Извини?»

«Хару! Это не смешно! Ты подумал о том, что нам придется возмещать ущерб!?»

«Не придется.»

«Что!?»

«Ты же знаешь, что я бы не сделал этого, если бы не был уверен. Никому и не придет в голову, что в этом вообще кто-то виноват.»

Макото вздохнул соглашаясь с доводами друга, и Хару позволил себе вновь расслабится, чувствуя как температура возвращается к норме.

- Идем, ты и так уже промок до нитки. – Макото протянул руку Харуке, желая поскорее вывести его из магазина.

Уже в коридоре они столкнулись с бежавшими к ним со всех ног Коу и Нагисой.

- Хару-чан! Мако-чан!

- С вами все в порядке? Мы услышали объявление и сразу побежали сюда. – Коу была не на шутку взволнована.

- Да. Только слегка промокли, как видите. – Макото извиняющееся посмотрел на друзей. – О! Коу-чан, а где покупки?

- Коу-чан позвонила Аму-чан, и она приехала сюда. Мы оставили все ей и побежали к вам.

- Тогда нам стоит поторопиться.

Все четверо направились к выходу, но их задержала администрация: один из заместителей директора лично вышел к посетителям и извинялся перед каждым пострадавшим, выписывая им скидки на следующую покупку.

Хару хотел было отказаться, но передумал, услышав легкий шорох волн, посылаемый его Даром. Несколько мгновений он задумчиво смотрел на бумагу, а затем также молча пошел к выходу.

Его друзья переглянулись и последовали за ним.

Амаката-сенсей пристально разглядывала ребят, как будто не могла решить ругать их, рассмеяться или пожалеть. Наконец она выбрала строгую поучительную интонацию.

- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что в таком виде я вас в машину не пущу?

Двое друзей виновато поникли.

- Мы спокойно доедем на поезде, нет необходимости волноваться, сенсей.

Хару кивнул, подтверждая слова Макото, а потом протянул ей бумагу.

- Возьмите, вам она пригодится.

Женщина посмотрела на него с легкой задумчивостью, но документ все же взяла – его словам она привыкла доверять.

- Значит, вы сейчас на станцию? Я с вами! – Нагиса уже прыгал рядом с ними.

- Что ж, тогда я подвезу Мацуоку-чан – нам все равно в одну сторону.

- Хорошо, сенсей.

Они помахали парням, направившимся в сторону поездов, и Амаката завела машину. Девушка облегченно вздохнула – наконец им представилась спокойная возможность поговорить.

- Зачем вы стали учителем в нашей школе, оне-сама? Только не надо говорить, что это просто совпадение. – Она задала вопрос даже не успев пристегнуться.

Женщина улыбнулась.

- Не буду. Просто решила, что стоит за вами присмотреть, а это был самый легкий вариант.

- Вот как. – Задумчиво протянула девушка. – А за братом тоже присматривают?

- Конечно, только этот человек не хочет это афишировать.

Коу прикрыла глаза, выражая понимание.

- Расскажешь мне об Австралии, Коу?

- А? Но вы же читали отчеты.

- Они касались проекта, а я хочу узнать, как там было лично вам.

Девушка широко улыбнулась.

- Да. И пока я помню: можете подвести меня до Самедзуки? Брат написал, что хочет со мной о чем-то поговорить.

- Хорошо, нам почти по пути.

Всю дорогу Коу рассказывала Михо о их с Рином жизни в Австралии.

Было уже достаточно поздно, когда Коу покидала территорию академии. На ее губах была счастливая улыбка, а глаза светились энтузиазмом.

«Сложиться и выкупить здание нашего старого клуба. А потом перестроить его. Нужно только договориться с оне-сама, чтобы она помогла провести дело анонимно. Хару-кун и Мако-кун будут только рады. А вот о команде брата стоит навести хоть какие-нибудь справки – на вид они очень хороши…»

В этот вечер Мацуока Коу шла домой именно с такими мыслями.


	7. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

Как ребята и предполагали, ремонт клуба занял почти две недели. И вот, к концу третьей недели апреля они счастливо улыбались, глядя на искрящееся в лучах полотно воды. Четверым из пяти собравшихся хотелось полностью наплевать на еще прохладную погоду и мнение окружающих, скинуть с себя одежду и нырнуть в ласковые объятия жидкости.

Но вместо этого они стояли рядом и поднимали символический бокалы за новый клуб, конечно, в силу обстоятельств заменив их пластиковыми стаканчиками, а алкоголь яблочным соком.

- Поздравляю с открытием клуба.

- Спасибо, сенсей. Осталось только еще одна вещь. – Коу опустила руку в карман и достала от туда несколько мелких монеток, через несколько мгновений с тихим всплеском упавших на дно бассейна.

- Значит теперь нам нужно найти еще одного участника…

- Предоставь это мне, Мако-чан.

- Нагиса-кун, ты уверен, что…

Помешал договорить ему громкий крик Коу.

- Хару-кун!

Видимо желание парня поплавать было сильнее его терпения и самоконтроля – недолго думая тот скинул одежду, под которой оказались купальные плавки, и нырнул в воду.

Его друзья только вздохнули, ничуть не удивляясь такому поведению парня. После этого Макото и Коу хватило меньше минуты, чтобы переглянуться и с улыбкой повторить его маневр. Удивленный таким поворотом событий Нагиса замер, не зная как реагировать.

Потом же он мог только рассмеяться, глядя на плавающих друзей. Но в его голове уже всплывали краткие досье на его одноклассников.

Рюгадзаки Рей в очередной раз посмотрел на рисунок перед собой. Тень от его фиолетовых волос почти полностью закрывала его задумчивое лицо. Он был уверен, что передал все с максимальной точностью, но чего-то в портрете по-прежнему не хватало.

- В нем нет жизни.

Парень подскочил на месте и обернулся – рядом с ним стоял его одноклассник Хадзуки Нагиса. Тот в ответ улыбнулся своей неизменно милой улыбкой. Той самой, с которой он надоедал всей школе уже третий день, приглашая парней в клуб плавания.

Рей поправил очки и внимательно посмотрел на него своими аметистовыми глазами.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- То, что сказал – ты рисуешь, полагаясь на числа, а не на ощущения. Поэтому портрет неживой.

- Тебе-то откуда знать? – Весь вид парня выражал скептицизм.

- Хару-чан очень хорошо рисует и он…

Рей грубо прервал одноклассника.

- Не знаю кто такой этот «Хару-чан». И ты мне мешаешь. – Парень вернулся к рисунку.

Нагиса поник, но все же вышел из кабинета художественного кружка.

- Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы этот парень пришел в наш клуб?

Нагиса поднял глаза на капитана. Сейчас возле бассейна они были одни – Харука еще ополаскивался в душе, а Коу ушла еще час назад, сославшись на какие-то дела. Парень чуть заметно поежился: сам он плавать в открытой воде в такую погоду не решался.

- Он похож на нас.

- Правда? И чем же? – Неожиданно веселая улыбка вместо стандартной дружелюбной.

- У него тоже женское имя.

- Вот как. – Макото рассмеялся, а потом взглянул на друга с явной хитринкой в глазах. – А может он тебе просто понравился?

Сказать, что его друг испытывает особую симпатию к однокласснику, он мог и без своих способностей – слишком хорошо научился разбираться в людях.

Нагиса вздрогнул и посмотрел на того с несвойственной ему серьезностью, будто ожидая подвоха, но не находя его.

- А если так, то что?

Его собеседник тихо вздохнул.

- Я не имею ничего против того, что ты испытываешь к нему романтическое влечение, если ты об этом. – Для того чтобы почувствовать чужие радость и облегчение, Макото даже не пришлось прислушиваться.

- Правда? Ура!

- Тихо, тихо, не надо так кричать.

- Мако-чан, а ведь завтра вы тоже будете тренироваться?

- Да. И послезавтра тоже. А в чем дело?

- Просто возникла одна идея. Завтра узнаете.

Макото рассмеялся таким перепадам настроения друга.

- Хорошо, подожду до завтра.

Нагиса радостно кивнул. В этот момент Харука как раз вышел из раздевалки, и все трое отправились по домам.

- Опять ты. - В это раз Нагиса ждал Рея еще у входа в художественный кружок. – Я же сказал, что меня не интересует плавание. Даже не один раз…

- А я тебя и не приглашаю в клуб.

- Что?

- Я просто зову тебя на нашу сегодняшнюю тренировку.

- Шутишь? Кто же плавает в открытом бассейне в конце апреля!?

- Хару-чан и Мако-чан. Может еще Коу-чан присоединится.

Рей замер в ступоре: эти трое были явными психами.

- Если я пойду с тобой, ты от меня отстанешь?

- Обещаю.

Рею показалось, что все слишком просто, но он все же кивнул и последовал за одноклассником.

Когда они подходили к бассейну, Коу как раз заканчивала объяснять ребятам результаты их последнего заплыва.

- Коу-чан! Хару-чан! Мако-чан! А вот и мы!

- А? – менеджер посмотрела на Нагису, перевела взгляд на Рея. – Хочешь присоединиться к клубу?

Его опередил Нагиса.

- Я привел его посмотреть на тренировки. – Повернулся к друзьям. – Можно?

- Конечно. – С этими словами Макото пошел на стартовую позицию.

- Сюда, Рей-чан. – Нагиса потащил Рея, не успевшего ничего возразить на такое обращение, к скамейке неподалеку.

Парень нахмурился – он всегда считал плавание одним из самых некрасивых видов спорта, и поэтому не испытывал никакого желания смотреть на своих одноклассников, но если это была цена избавления от этого мелкого надоеды…

В следующий момент глаза парня распахнулись в шоке: реальность полностью не соответствовала его ожиданиям. Прыжок низкого старта, краткий отрезок под водой, мощные гребки, разрезающие воду – все это полностью зачаровало Рея своей идеальностью.

- Впечатляет, правда?

- А? Немного. – Парень всеми силами пытался скрыть свою реакцию.

Нагиса тихо рассмеялся.

- Сейчас поплывет Хару-чан.

Тот действительно уже стоял на позиции, ожидая сигнала. И когда тот стартовал, Рей уже не смог сдержать удивление. Каждое движение пловца – от начального прыжка до каждого взмаха руки – казалось неоспоримым совершенством. Рей нахмурился, на мгновение ему пришла в голову мысль, что эти двое…

- Дельфин и касатка в человеческом обличии.

- Что? – Рей с изумлением посмотрел на Нагису.

- Наш бывший тренер как-то назвал их рыбами, а Рин-чан его поправил.

- Вот как… Поэтому у них такие браслеты?

- Какие? А, те. Скорее всего. - Действительно, еще с начальной школы Хару и Макото носили тонкие браслеты из плетеной кожи с фигурками морских животных. – У Коу-чан и Рин-чана тоже есть подобные браслеты с фигуркой акулы.

- Понятно…

После этого они молчали до самого поезда, где оказалось, что им ехать до одной станции. Уже приехав, после некоторых раздумий Рей все-таки спросил одноклассника.

- Хадзуки-кун…

- «Нагиса» - не люблю, когда обращаются по фамилии.

- Да. Нагиса-кун, почему ты пригласил меня на тренировку?

- Слышал, что тебе нравятся красивые вещи, Рей-чан. Знаешь… Я сам пришел в клуб после того как увидел их на соревнованиях в третьем классе. И я решил, что на тебя это тоже подействует. – Нагиса обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Ну что, присоединишься к нам?

Его собеседник задумчиво прикусил губу.

- Не знаю. – Парень уже собрался уходить, но остановился. – Когда у вас тренировки начинаются?

- А? Думаю, примерно через неделю.

- Хорошо, я подумаю.

На лице Нагисы расцвела счастливая улыбка.

- Да!

Вечером Нагисе пришла смс от Рея.

/Я согласен.


	8. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

После того как Рей присоединился к клубу, ребята могли не волноваться за его работу. Когда они с чистым сердцем сказали об этом Амакате-сенсей, она тяжело посмотрела на них, как будто пыталась найти причину для отказа, но не нашла ее и дала подросткам «добро» на занятия.

Теперь почти все свободное время Коу посвящала разработкам оптимального плана тренировок, которые, как и ожидалось, должны были официально начаться через пару дней. В это время входили и ежедневные утренние переклички.

Амаката-сенсей зачитывала список, отмечая присутствующих.

- Ёсикава Каэде.

В этот момент дверь класса широко распахивается.

- Здесь! - К всеобщему удивлению имя принадлежало не девушке, а влетевшему в кабинет парню. – Извините за опоздание, сенсей.

Женщина скромно улыбнулась.

- Конечно, Ёсикава-кун. Проходи на свое место. А о твоем отсутствии поговорим после уроков.

- Да.

Парень развернулся к классу, давая всем возможность его рассмотреть. Растрепанные от бега малиновые волосы, насупленные брови над карими глазами, форма в легком беспорядке… Первым отреагировал Нагиса.

- Каэде-чан!

- Йо, Нагиса-кун!

Парень широко улыбнулся, приветственно махнул рукой и прошел на свое место в конце среднего ряда, параллельно здороваясь с сидящими у стены Коу, Макото и Харукой.

Учительница вернулась к списку.

На обеде вся компания из пяти парней и девушки собралась на крыше. Стоило им только выйти на улицу, как Нагиса повис на однокласснике.

- Каэде-чан! Ты вернулся! И снова будешь учиться с нами! А в клуб придешь?

Он продолжал засыпать друга вопросами, при этом абсолютно не беспокоясь об ответах, а Рей же, пользуясь шансом, шепотом спросил у Макото.

- Кто это, тайчо?*

- Каэде, наш бывший одноклассник и сын нашего бывшего тренера. Именно он рассказал нам в первом классе о клубе плавания. Мы учились вместе до четвертого класса, а потом его родители развелись и он уехал с матерью.

Рей кивнул, удовлетворившись ответом, а Каэде вырвался из объятий одноклассника.

- Уф. Еще немного и ты бы меня задушил. Рад вас всех видеть.

- Мы тебя тоже, Каэде-кун. – Ответила за всех Коу. – Но почему у тебя такая фамилия?

- Мамина, она заставила взять ее. И, да, Нагиса-кун, в ваш клуб я приду. На соревнования, конечно, не претендую…

Закончить ему помешал радостный крик Нагисы и новые объятия, чуть не сбившие парня с ног из-за своей неожиданности. Такое непосредственное поведение друга заставило слегка улыбнуться даже Хару.

Каэде повторно отцепил от себя Нагису и обратился к Рею.

- А ты, как я думаю, новый участник клуба.

- А!? Да. Рюгадзаки Рей. – Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но быстро сориентировался, протягивая руку новому другу.

- Приятно познакомиться. Ну а мое имя ты уже слышал. И можно просто по имени. Договорились, Рей-кун?

Рей в ответ кивнул, и они с улыбкой пожали друг другу руки.

Оставшееся время ребята посвятили веселым разговорам о том времени, когда они не виделись, а Рею закралась в голову мысль, что он знает их всех очень давно, может даже с прошлой жизни. Но он не верил в мистику и быстро выкинул ее из головы.

В конце перемены, когда все уже уходили, Каэде окликнул Хару.

- Харука-кун, можно поговорить с тобой наедине после уроков?

Его одноклассник вопросительно посмотрел не него, не дождался каких-либо пояснений, но все же, к непередаваемой радости Каэде, ответил.

- Хорошо.

*тайчо – капитан (яп.)

- О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Каэде тяжело вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

- Эти браслеты… Что они значат на самом деле? – Его собеседник нахмурился: у него уже появились предположения, о чем будет говорить его друг. – Вы говорили, что они – символ вашей дружбы. Но ведь это не так, верно?

Хару молчал – теперь настала его очередь выбирать слова. Наконец он глубоко вздохнул и задал встречный вопрос.

- Что ты об этом знаешь?

- То, что они обозначают животных, с которыми связаны ваши рода. И то, что вы – не люди.

- Если ты и так это знаешь, почему спрашиваешь?

- Удостовериться, что это не шутка. А то в интернете пишут все, кому не лень. Ну что, Харука-кун, я прав?

Между ними вновь повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь свистом не стихающего на крыше ветра.

- Да.

Каэде ошарашено посмотрел на одноклассника.

- Вот так просто!? Даже не будешь пытаться меня разубедить?

- Не вижу смысла. Могу только я задать тебе пару вопросов?

- Конечно, - парень кивнул, - это вполне честно.

- Почему ты решил заговорить именно со мной? Почему не с Макото, Коу-чан или оне-сама? И почему ты вообще заинтересовался этим?

Вопросы застали Каэде врасплох: он сан не знал, каких ожидал, но совсем не этих.

- Оне-сама? О ком ты? А что касается тех двоих… Я помню, как они как-то раз побили нескольких старшеклассников. А жить я все-таки хочу.

Такой ответ заставил улыбнуться глаза его собеседника.

- Они бы тебя не тронули.

- Правда? Все равно как-то страшно. – Хару пожал в ответ плечами: твое дело. - Почему интересовался?.. Знаешь, знакомился с историей семьи, наткнулся на рассказы о прабабушке, которая появилась просто из ниоткуда. Начал искать и наткнулся на блог, в котором человек рассказывал о русалках… Вот, в принципе, и все. Этого достаточно?

- Вполне. Надеюсь, ты никому не собираешься об этом рассказывать. – Утвердительный кивок. – Значит завтра отведем тебя в Центр – подписать договор и неразглашении и получить браслет посвященного.

- Хорошо. – Парень старался не трястись, но без успеха. Этот факт заставил дрогнуть уголки губ Хару.

- Не бойся – ничего с тобой там не сделают. А теперь идем, ребята очень удивятся, если я не приду на тренировку.

- Это точно.

- И остальным надо сказать, что ты в курсе.

- Да. Харука-кун… А ваши родители… Они?..

- Приемные. И да, они знают, кто я. Также как и у Макото и Рина с Коу-чан. – Хару уже начал спускаться с крыши, но остановился и обернулся к Каэде. – И еще: оне-сама – это Ама-сенсей. Ты должен был видеть у нее браслет.

- Вот как, - его собеседник почесал голову, - не заметил. Но спасибо, учту.

Хару кивнул, и они пошли к бассейну.

Каэде в одиночестве сидел на скамейке и наблюдал за тренирующимися друзьями (Нагиса и Рей сослались на холодную погоду и пошли по домам). К его удивлению те спокойно отреагировали на их раскрывшуюся тайну, задав только один вопрос.

- Ты же никому не расскажешь о нас, правда, Каэде-кун?

Несмотря на спокойный голос Макото и улыбки на лицах обоих, по спине Каэде пробежал холодок, а в голове мелькнула мысль, что Харука уже нырнул в воду, а значит ему, в случае чего, придется спасаться бегством.

- Даже и не думал.

- Вот и замечательно.

С души как будто упал многотонный груз. Каэде облегченно вздохнул и решил спросить про блог.

- Он ведется с одобрения Центра как одно из средств подготовки к контакту. – Пожала плечами Коу.

- Одно из? Есть и другие?

- Наше знакомство с вашей культурой. – Пояснил ему Макото. – Поэтому мы и здесь. Мы собираем информацию о вас и передаем ее в Центр, а они уже разрабатывают стратегию.

- А блог, значит, рассказывает нам о вас, верно?

- Да, только не особо эффективно, но и нам некуда торопиться.

- И что, неужели все там – правда? – Каэде смотрел на Коу с сомнением и легкой улыбкой. Она в ответ искренне рассмеялась.

- Нет, что ты. Часть выдумка самого автора, часть, конечно, утаивается. Но, насколько мне известно, около половины там полностью соответствует реальности.

- Вот как… Знать бы еще какая.

Погрузиться в размышления ему не позволил Макото.

- Не грузись. Завтра в Центре тебе все объяснят и ответят на все вопросы. А если вдруг появятся новые – будешь спрашивать у нас.

- А сейчас лучше иди домой – и так только поправился после простуды.

- Есть, Мацуока-сама! – Парень в шутку отдал честь, а девушка также в шутку замахнулась на него. Каэде рассмеялся и все-таки пошел домой.

Следующим вечером он засыпал с белым кожаным браслетом с золотой ракушкой. Точно таким же, какие носили приемные родители его друзей.


	9. Глава 8

**Глава 8**

Наконец настал день первой официальной тренировки. На радостях от этого события ребята не сразу обратили внимание, что Рей несколько отстал. Первым это заметил Нагиса.

- Что-то случилось, Рей-чан?

Парень вздрогнул, опустил голову и отвел глаза в попытках скрыть смущение, но покрасневшее лицо выдавало его с головой.

Макото внимательно посмотрел на одноклассника, нащупывая его страх и пока что примерное направление мыслей, и решил его подбодрить.

- Все в порядке, Рей-кун. Ты можешь сказать нам правду.

Тот испугано взглянул на капитана исподлобья, несколько раз переступил с ноги на ногу, тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился.

- Я… Я… Я не умею плавать! – Наконец выпалил парень на одном дыхании и тут же сжался в ожидании скорой расправы, покраснев при этом так, что казалось дальше уже некуда.

Повисшая в воздухе тишина разбилась стеклянным звоном от тихого голоса Коу.

- Ты это серьезно, Рей-кун?

Тот в ответ только слегка кивнул.

- Почему ты не сказал этого сразу? И почему согласился?

Рей стыдливо посмотрел в глаза Харуке.

- Тогда, на тренировке… Я увидел, как вы плаваете. Я понял, что хочу быть с вами. Всю эту неделю я изучал теорию…

- Бака Рей. – Резко прервал исповедь одноклассника Каэде. Тот от неожиданности даже передумал плакать. – Тебе не нужен этот бред, чтобы научиться плавать.

- Бред?

- Именно. Идемте, парни, будем учить нашу бабочку летать.

- Бабочку? Летать? – Широкая улыбка Каэде вымела все мысли из головы Рея. Коу обвела слегка недоуменным взглядом улыбающихся друзей.

- Действительно, почему «бабочку», Каэде-кун?

- Ну, ребята же свои места не уступят, верно? – Добрая усмешка одноклассникам.

-Да, - ответил с почти незаметной, но такой несвойственной ему улыбкой Харука.

Макото лишь расслабленно наблюдал за командой.

- Вот видишь, Рей-кун, все в порядке. Есть еще вопросы?

- Не то чтобы вопрос, но… Дело в том, что у меня нет плавок. - Успокоившийся было парень покраснел с новой силой.

- Что ж, значит тренировки откладываются еще на день.

- Менеджер? – Брови Рея удивленно приподнялись.

- Едем в магазин покупать тебе плавки. – Тот попытался было возразить, но… - Не обсуждается.

Будущий пловец посмотрел на настроенную по-боевому девушку и понял, что будет проще согласиться, а то еще заставит в нижнем белье заниматься.

«Кажется, мы действительно успели стать друзьями», - эта мысль вызывала странное тепло в груди и заставляла блестеть глаза. Возможно, все действительно не так плохо.

Мацуока Рин хмуро брел позади своей команды. Сегодня их менеджер, по совместительству сестра его капитана, по совместительству его семпай и его же самопровозглашенная девушка (нет, польза от нее, определенно, была – ее бенто намного превосходили еду из буфета, не говоря уже о результатах экспериментов самого Рина)…

В общем, Микошиба Като повела всю команду покупать себе новые плавательные костюмы.

Рин смысла этого действия не понимал – женская логика, особенно у людей, оставалась для него такой же загадкой, как и для большинства мужчин. Погруженный в свои мысли, он не сразу почувствовал присутствие близкого родственника.

«Коу? А она что тут делает?»

Ответ на этот вопрос пригвоздил Рина на месте. По какому-то не иначе как нелепому стечению обстоятельств (ну не могла же семпай повести их сюда специально!) она вместе со своей командой тоже пришла покупать плавки.

Теперь он мог почувствовать и Харуку с Макото, встречаться с которыми он хотел в последнюю очередь. Несколько мгновений он судорожно продумывал варианты и нашел только один приемлемый – побег, что парень и осуществил, еще больше отстав от команды и затерявшись в толпе.

«Хоть бы повезло». Это был один из тех немногих моментов, когда Рин был готов искренне просить помощи у Океана.

Макото чуть скосил глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Хару, выходящим из соседней кабинки. Первоначально они хотели купить купальник только Рею, но Нагиса уговорил всех остальных тоже что-нибудь примерять и те не сочли нужным отказываться. Как оказалось не зря.

«Он здесь, Хару».

«Да, я заметил».

«Ты хотел поговорить с ним первым»

«Прикроешь?» - Хару почти незаметно кивнул на одноклассников.

«Конечно».

То, что сегодня его неудачный день, Рин понял еще до того как услышал этот голос.

- Опять убегаешь?

Смысла продолжать прямо сейчас уже не было – он решил идти через второстепенный вход и посторонних, которые могли бы помешать разговору, не наблюдалось, да и выглядело это абсолютно глупо. Рин медленно обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с таким важным ему человеком, ожидая увидеть его неприязнь.

Но на лице Хару было только ожидание.

«Как думаешь, Макото, что он ответит?»

«Скорее всего, ничего».

- Тебе-то какая разница? – Рин огрызнулся в ответ. Его собеседник посмотрел на него с некоторым разочарованием, но так, как будто тот лишь подтвердил его мысли.

- Никакая. Приехал и даже не предупредил. И это мелочь по сравнению с тем, что за все эти три года ни разу не позвонил и не написал.

- Хах, - скрип зубов, - как будто вам до меня было дело.

Высокомерный тон Рина начинал понемногу выводить Хару из себя.

- А ты думаешь «нет»? Ты тогда даже не сказал, что улетаешь на следующий день!

- А надо было? По-моему вы уже должны были меня ненавидеть. Так что можешь себя не утруждать – я не собираюсь приближаться к вам двоим. – С этими словами Рин развернулся и собрался уже идти прочь от магазина.

- Ты что, совсем идиот!? Да кто тебе сказал такую глупость!? – Злой Хару был настолько редким явлением, что Рин просто застыл.

«Хару! Успокойся».

- «Заткнись, Макото!» Ты тогда признался нам с Макото в любви…

На Рина накатила волна ярости – эти двое обсуждали его друг с другом. Действуя на эмоциях, он подскочил к Хару, схватил его и прижал к забору, болезненно приложив его при этом головой.

«Я ему за это врежу. Хару, я точно ему за это врежу».

«Потом».

«Конечно».

- Глупость? – Рин говорил неожиданно тихо, и Хару пришлось серьезно взять себя в руки, чтобы не растаять сразу от его прикосновений. – Мне кажется это вполне очевидно. И самым идиотским моим поступком было это признание…

- Ты тогда даже не стал слушать ответ. – Хару протянул руку, будто в попытке погладить Рина по щеке. Тот заметил это и резко отстранился.

- Не было необходимости, - парень отвернулся и спрятал лицо за воротником спортивной формы. - Я и так знал, что вы ответите.

«Не знал».

«И не мог».

Рин не оборачиваясь пошел к выходу, но через пару шагов остановился.

- Я уже сказал – я не буду к вам лезть. Теперь мы – просто соперники, которых больше ничего не связывает. До встречи на турнире… Нанасе.

Харука молча смотрел вслед удаляющемуся другу.

«Хару, беру свои слова назад – надо было врезать сразу. Может тогда бы до него дошло».

«Еще успеешь».

«Знаю».

- А вы его любите?

Хару от неожиданности подскочил и резко развернулся – он был так погружен в свои мысли, что совсем не заметил, когда к нему подошел одноклассник.

- Каэде-кун!? О чем ты?

- Не прикидывайся: я слышал весь ваш разговор от начала до конца. Рин признался вам в любви и свалил в Австралию, не дождавшись вашего ответа. Но что вы бы ему сказали?

- Ты уверен, что хочешь знать?

- Абсолютно.

- Мы бы сказали, что тоже любим его.

Брови парня приподнялись.

- Оба!?

- Да.

- Гм… Я еще могу представить себе двух парней вместе, но трех… - Каэде густо покраснел. – А! Черт с ним! Главное, что вы сами с этим согласны.

Теперь настала очередь удивляться Харуке.

- Даже не будешь возражать?

- Ну вы же не люди. Моральные нормы у вас наверняка немного другие… Или у вас такое тоже осуждается?

- Нет, если это полностью добровольно.

- Вот и отлично. А теперь пошли, пока нас совсем не потеряли.

Уголки губ Хару слегка приподнялись.

- Спасибо.

- Ась? – Каэде обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на друга. – За что?

- За то, что не отвернулся.

- Да не за что. Мы же все-таки друзья.

Хару кивнул в ответ, и они, улыбаясь, пошли к остальным.


	10. Глава 9

**Глава 9**

Измученная Коу вышла в коридор. То, что поход затянется, она предполагала самого начала, но когда Нагиса втянул в примерку всех остальных… Нет, смотреть на полуголых парней было приятно, а в случае Рея и Нагисы еще и весело, но не несколько же часов подряд!

Девушка устало вздохнула и взяла банку с холодной водой из автомата. Еще хотелось пойти и хотя бы умыться, но желание закончить с покупками быстрее намного его перевешивало.

- Ай! - В тот момент, когда Коу делала шаг от автомата, она неожиданно на кого-то налетела.

- Ой! Извините, вы в порядке? А? Коу-кун?

Девушка подняла глаза. Рыжие, зачесанные назад волосы, золотистого цвета глаза…

- Микошиба-кун? – Она действительно столкнулась с Микошибой Сейджуро, капитаном команды ее брата, с которым познакомилась, когда навещала Рина. – Какая встреча.

- А… Да… - Парень смущенно отвел глаза, а потом заговорил преувеличено радостно. – А вы что здесь делаете?

- Пришли за новыми купальниками для команды. Сначала надо было только Рей-куну, но потом втянулись все.

- О, дак значит это ваша команда. На вид неплохие ребята. Будет интересно с вами сразиться. – Капитан Самедзуки светился энтузиазмом.

- Я им обязательно передам. А ты один или тоже с командой?

- С командой. Сестра решила, что всем нужны более менее одинаковые костюмы. И пытает всех уже который час.

На лице парня были такие муки и отчаяние, что девушка не удержалась и искренне рассмеялась.

- Значит я с первым впечатлением не ошиблась.

- Похоже. И… Э… Коу-кун… То есть, Коу-чан… Можно же?

- Да, без проблем. – Девушка непонимающе смотрела на начинающего краснеть парня.

- Коу-чан, ты… Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание!? – Сейджуро сложил руки над головой в молитвенном жесте.

- А? – Теперь краска залила уже лицо Коу. Девушка взяла себя в руки и ответила почти неслышно. – Да…

Лицо парня засияло. Он радостно подскочил к девушке и взял ее за руки.

- Тогда давай встретимся в воскресенье в центральном парке. Ты согласна?

- Да! – Кажется Мацуока Коу еще никогда не была так счастлива.

Губы Макото непроизвольно растянулись в широкой улыбке. «Интересно, как отреагирует Рин, когда узнает, что его сестра идет на свидание с его капитаном?» Сам он был искренне рад за них двоих.

- Эй! Что-то случилось, Мако-чан? – Нагиса выпрыгнул от куда-то как всегда внезапно.

- А? Нет, все в порядке. Просто думаю идти поискать Хару: что-то он долго. Да и Каэде куда-то пропал.

- Может нам стоит пойти с вами, Макото-сан? – Рей выглядел обеспокоено.

- Нет-нет, не надо, я сам. Я позвоню если что.

Его друзья переглянулись, но все-таки согласились. Когда Макото отошел достаточно далеко, Нагиса прыжком повернулся к Рею

- Что ж, похоже мы остались одни. – Какие-то странные интонации его голоса заставили пробежать мурашки по спине Рея. – Ты уже выбрал?

- Да. – Рей кивнул на пару, которую держал в руках. – У этих наилучшее качество. И они сидят на мне лучше всего.

Нагиса звонко рассмеялся.

- Тогда поможешь мне?

- Конечно. Доверься мне, и мы подберем тебе идеальный вариант.

- Ура! – Другие покупатели покосились на восторженного ребенка, который с громким криком бежал по магазину. Рею в очередной раз захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Минут через десять он стоял возле кабинок, куда Нагиса, на взгляд Рея, притащил наверно все, что только было можно.

- Ну как?

- Слишком яркие.

- А эти?

- Слишком мрачные.

- Эй, Рей-чан, а какие девушки тебе нравятся? – Неожиданно спросил Нагиса из-за ширмы. Его одноклассник поперхнулся.

- Кха-кха! С чего это вдруг такие вопросы?

- Просто так.

- Надежные и ответственные. И непременно красивые.

- Вот как… А парни?

Рей пожалел, что не может взглядом прожечь дырку в этом парне.

- А что парни?

- Как что!? Какие парни тебе нравятся?

- Хм… Наверно, такие же.

- Хи-хи. – Парень улыбаясь отодвинул шторку, показывая следующую пару. – Как тебе?

- Слишком пестро. И почему ты смеешься? – Рей в шутку возмутился.

- Исходя из твоего ответа, тебе должен был понравиться Мако-чан.

- Ну…

- А ты бы стал с ним встречаться?

- Что!? Что за бред ты несешь!? Я никогда не буду встречаться с Макото-саном! – Лицо Рея было полностью красным.

- Почему? – В голосе Нагисы слышались обида и непонимание. – Он же полностью подходит под твое описание.

- Он же парень! Парень! А я не собираюсь встречаться с парнем.

Нагиса выглянул из кабинки, смешно поджав губы.

- Значит и со мной ты тоже не будешь встречаться?

- А?.. – Рею захотелось просто исчезнуть. – Конечно нет! И что это вообще за плавки на тебе!? Они что, женские!?

Нагиса мысленно улыбнулся, прекрасно различая смущение одноклассника, которое он скрывал за злостью. Похоже, определенные шансы у него все-таки есть, надо только постараться.

- Ага! – Теперь Нагиса смеялся уже в открытую.

- Тогда какого черта ты их нацепил!? – Окружающие косились на парочку с все большим подозрением.

- Хотел увидеть твою реакцию. – Улыбка от уха до уха.

- Увидел. Доволен? – Рей перестал кричать, но краска с его лица так и не сошла.

- Вполне. – Нагиса снова скрылся за шторкой, а Рею снова пришла в голову мысль, что он подружился с сумасшедшими.

Осторожно пробежавший мимо Коу Макото столкнулся с друзьями, когда они шли из уборной. Стекавшая с волос Хару вода вполне однозначно говорила о причине их задержки.

- Вот вы где. Мы вас заждались. – Дежурная, но, тем не менее, искренняя улыбка. – «Все в порядке?»

«Да».

- Извини, Макото-кун. Мы…

- Не надо объяснять, я уже все понял.

- Конечно. – Каэде улыбнулся другу. – Эй, Мако-кун, а над чем ты смеешься?

Хару также с интересом посмотрел на него, ожидая ответа.

- Хм… Коу-чан идет на свидание с Микошибой-саном.

- Да?.. А кто это? – На лице Каэде абсолютное недоумение.

- Капитан Рина.

На мгновение Хару захотелось рассмеяться – он достаточно хорошо знал Рина, чтобы представить его реакцию.

- Э… А можно я задам еще вопрос? – Каэде дождался кивка от друзей. – Как ты об этом узнал?

«Телепатия» - Макото направил мысль своему однокласснику. Тот испугано вздрогнул. – «Не волнуйся, обычно я лишь слегка просматриваю поверхностные. То есть те, которые человек говорит или собирается. Я прекрасно понимаю, что у любого есть, что скрывать».

«Еще бы». - Каэде хотел было спросить о способностях Хару, но внезапно покрасневшее лицо Макото заставило его передумать. – Что-то случилось, Макото-кун?

- А?.. Нет, ничего такого. «Ты же понял, что Рей-кун и Нагиса-кун остались одни?»

Каэде медленно кивнул, продолжая непонимающе смотреть на Макото.

«Ну и Нагиса-кун спросил Рей-куна, какие девушки ему нравятся».

«И что тут такого?»

«Потом он спросил, хотел бы тот встречаться со мной, поскольку я идеально подхожу под его описание!»

«Не отдам». – Даже в мыслях Хару чувствовалась легкая злость, а лицо было не безразличным, а скорее холодным и расчетливым.

Каэде искренне рассмеялся над реакцией друзей.

«Это все?»

«Нет, после этого Нагиса-кун поинтересовался, стал бы Рей-кун встречаться с ним»

«Вау». – Каэде мысленно присвистнул. – «Не ожидал от него такого. Ух… Похоже я остаюсь единственным нормальным парнем в нашем клубе».

«Ну, Рей-кун же не согласился».

«Пока не согласился».

Макото бросил задумчивый взгляд на Харуку.

«Ты думаешь, все к этому идет, Хару?»

«Знаю».

«Ха! И откуда же?» - В мыслях Каэде звучало явное нетерпение.

«Мой дар провидца никогда не ошибается».

Каэде задумчиво почесал в затылке.

«Бедные девушки. Или это буду бедный я?»

В глазах Хару играли смешинки, а Макото рассмеялся в голос.

- Вот уж не знаю. Но в любом случае нам пора идти, а то нас наверно уже потеряли.

После чего трое парней пошли обратно к свои друзьям.


End file.
